PMD: What a Curious Team!
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: After Darkrai's plot was foiled, Treasure Town was peaceful. But when a new exploration team joins the guild, they notice something strange going on. The guild members seem nervous, and Chatot is always in a bad mood. Can they solve this mystery? But there's something strange about this team...
1. The Guild

PMD: What a Curious Team!

Chapter 1: The Guild

"You're so slow, Jordan! Hurry up!" a buneary calls as it bounds up the stairs to the guild.

"Oh, shut up, Taylor. Just because you're the fastest of us all, it doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces." Jordan, a roselia, replies as they walk up the stairs. The third pokemon, a kirlia, shakes its head at them.

"Must you argue all the time?" the kirlia asks as it closes its eyes and levitates.

"No fair! Why do you get to levitate, Alex? You could do with the exercise..." Jordan asks as Alex floats past. Taylor hops up and down at the top of the stairs.

"Stop complaining already and climb those stairs!" Taylor yells, causing Alex to lose concentration and fall while Jordan cracks up, laughing.

"Hahaha! Alex, that must be the best fall I've ever seen!" Jordan says between laughs. Taylor starts laughing as well, causing Alex to blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up. Listen to Taylor and climb the stairs already." Alex says, walking ahead as Jordan attempts to calm down. Taylor hops up to the grate.

"Oh, this must be the sentry post!" Taylor exclaims, pointing down the hole the grate covers. Alex hears rustling and sees Jordan make it up the stairs.

"Someday I would love to give you a taste of my Sludge Bomb, Taylor..." Jordan says, panting from exhaustion.

"Oh, lighten up! I was only teasing!" Taylor responds, turning back to the grate. "I'll go first!"

Taylor steps on the grate and a few seconds later, a voice calls up.

"Footprint detected! Footprint detected!" the voice calls.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" another voice calls, this one much louder.

"The footprint is Buneary's! The footprint is Buneary's!"

"Oh good, this must be the new team Chatot mentioned. Get your other team members on the grate, Buneary." Taylor steps off the grate and Alex steps on.

Footprint detected! Footprint detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Kirlia's! The footprint is Kirlia's!"

"Good! Are there any more of you?" the second voice calls.

"Yes, one more!" Jordan calls while stepping onto the grate.

Footprint detected! Footprint detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Roselia's! The footprint is Roselia's!"

"Okay, you can come in!" While the voice says this, the gate opens, startling the trio.

"Okay guys, let's go in, I guess." Alex says, walking towards the entrance. Jordan and Taylor follow close behind. When they enter, they see a sign and a ladder leading further into the guild. Taylor starts for the sign but Jordan puts out a bouquet.

"We can read the sign later. Let's sign up first." Jordan says, heading to the ladder and climbing down. Alex and Taylor follow, Taylor seeming a bit disappointed.

When they reach the next level, they see two notice boards with many Pokémon gathered around them. Across from them, they see a bidoof, who keeps looking around the room, as if something is going to jump out at him. The bidoof sees them and heads over to them.

"Y-you must be the visitors, right? I'm Bidoof, a member of this guild, yup yup." he says, seeming to lose his nervousness and offering a paw. Alex takes the paw and they shake.

"I'm Alex, and these two are Jordan and Taylor." Alex says, pointing at Jordan and Taylor, who wave as their names are called.

"Well then, you seem to be a pretty good team, by golly. Let's go down to the Guildmaster, yup yup." Bidoof says, leading them to the second ladder. The trio share a look and then follow Bidoof.

* * *

When they get downstairs, they look around. They see a croagunk in front of a cauldron, which appears to hold a purple liquid. Alex mentally decides that Jordan will be the one to talk to him if engaged in conversation.

"Follow me, the Guildmaster is this way." Bidoof says, regaining the trio's attention. As he walks to the door, a chatot flies into the room from upstairs and lands in front of Bidoof, creating a whoosh of wind that sends Jordan flying, but Taylor extends an ear to grab Jordan.

"Thanks, Taylor." Jordan says, sighing in relief.

"And just _where _do you think _you're _going?" the chatot asks Bidoof, puffing out his chest.

"I-I was going to b-bring the visitors to the Guildmaster." Bidoof stammers, suddenly very nervous.

"You know perfectly well that that's _my _responsibility! I had previously set you an errand. Have you completed it?" Chatot asks, seeming furious.

"B-but it looked like you-" Bidoof starts.

"_Have _you?" Chatot repeats, leaning closer to Bidoof.

"N-no..." Bidoof says, looking at the floor.

"Then go!" Chatot says, flapping his wings. Bidoof scurries away, terrified.

"Sorry about that, he actually thought to go into the Guildmaster's office!" he squawks, becoming calm again. The trio are shocked by the quick change in demeanour.

"Why couldn't he go into the Guildmaster's office?" Taylor asks, curious. Chatot flaps his wings.

"Why, only recognised exploration teams and guild members can enter the Guildmaster's office without my supervision, of course! I am the senior guild member and the head of intelligence, after all!" Chatot explains in mock horror, as if it's common knowledge. The trio sweat drop.

"Of course..." Jordan manages to reply.

"Well then, let's enter the Guildmaster's office!" Chatot exclaims, knocking on the door of the office.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last wrote anything, but I had exams, so don't be too mad... :(**

**Thanks to everyone that voted on the poll! I'm going to put a new one up, so look out for that. :)**

**What do you think of the characters? Is there anything that you found weird? Review and tell me! :)**

**~Green**


	2. Team Deception

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! Those that have been waiting must be angry at me. I've been a lousy author. :(**

**I don't have any good reasons, so I tell it as it is. It was simply a combination of writer's block, procrastination and school. I'm SO sorry!**

**The good news is, I have school holidays soon, so I should be able to work on this more! :)**

**For those that either reviewed, favourited or followed, thank you so much for your support! You guys were my motivation to finally get this up! :D**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 2! (that rhymed! XD)**

* * *

PMD: What a Curious Team!

Chapter 2: Team Deception

"Guildmaster? It's Chatot. I'm coming in." Chatot calls out before opening the door, Alex, Taylor and Jordan following close behind. When they get a look at the Guildmaster, they see a wigglytuff facing away from them.

"A wigglytuff? This is the Guildmaster?" Jordan whispers, leaning close to Alex. Before Alex can even reply, they see Wigglytuff's ears twitch.

"Oh, I bet he heard that!" Alex replies, looking worried, since they'd heard of Wigglytuff's strength. Wigglytuff suddenly turns around, startling all others in the room, even Chatot, who flaps his wings.

"Guildmaster? I didn't even have to call to get your attention!" Chatot states, seeming surprised. This brings looks of confusion on the trio's faces.

"I heard them talking. I'll let your comment pass, Jordan, since we're only just starting to be friends!" Wigglytuff says, beaming at the trio. Jordan steps forward.

"Excuse me, Guildmaster? How did you know my name?" Jordan asks.

"I've heard that three Pokémon were coming to the guild today and that their names are Alex, Jordan and Taylor. I also know something else, but that gives away your biggest secret, right?" Wigglytuff informs them. The trio are shocked, after finding out that Wigglytuff already knows their secret.

"What? How could you know our secret? We thought we'd hidden it so well…" Alex asks.

"You've heard the rumours, I gather? So you should know that our Guildmaster has been called an exploration prodigy all over Treasure Town and beyond!" Chatot replies. "Now then, shall we get down to business? I'm sure you didn't come here to only talk to the Guildmaster."

"That's right, Chatot! We want to become an official exploration team of Wigglytuff Guild!" Taylor exclaims, striking a victory pose. Alex and Jordan sweatdrop, embarrassed by their erratic friend's antics.

"Okay! To become an official exploration team for this guild, I will need your team name." Wigglytuff says, smiling at them. The trio share a look, and then nod. Taylor leaps to the left, Jordan to the right and Alex leaps up. They land in crouching positions, and then a flashing light is released, temporarily blinding Chatot and Wigglytuff. When it clears, Taylor and Jordan are miming holding up Alex, who is floating above their paws and bouquets, respectively, and all have sinister grins. Then they give their team name.

"We're Team Deception! Prepare to be dazzled!" They chorus, as Alex floats to the ground and they put on innocent faces. Wigglytuff applauds them, surprising the trio and Chatot, who seems annoyed by their show.

"Well done! What a flashy entrance! You'll be known all over Treasure Town in no time, I'm sure!" Wigglytuff exclaims, walking forwards with a box in hand. He walks over to Alex, who opens the box. Inside is a map, a bag and a badge.

"Let me explain the items inside, and how they can help you on your adventures." Chatot says, hopping over. Wigglytuff puts the box on the ground and takes out the map.

"This is a Wonder Map; with it, you can locate areas around Treasure Town. It will expand as you explore territory further away from the Guild." Wigglytuff hands the map to Alex, who unrolls it to take a look. Wigglytuff pulls out the badge next.

"This is your Explorer Badge; as you complete missions, your rank will increase and you will be able to undertake harder missions. As you are new, you are only Normal Rank, and this means that you will only be able to take 'E' and 'D' rank missions, but because you seem to have experience, I recommend you take the 'D' missions." Wigglytuff hands the badge to Taylor, who looks at its colour, which is pink and white. Wigglytuff takes the bag out of the box.

"And last of all, this is your Treasure Bag; you can store items in here that you find while exploring. As you increase in rank, you will be provided with bigger bags to hold more items. When your bag gets full, don't forget to go to Kangaskhan Storage and store items there so you can get more on your missions!" Wigglytuff hands the bag to Jordan, who decides to carry it.

"Well then, I guess that's it, then. You're officially apprentices of Wigglytuff Guild!" Wigglytuff announces, clapping his hands. He then leaps up and releases his signature, "YOOMTAH!" startling the trio into falling over. They soon gain their feet, Jordan picking up the bag that had blown away.

"So, this is Wigglytuff's power…" Jordan muses, returning to the rest of the team. Chatot flaps his wings, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to him.

"And that's not all of it! Only a portion! Now then, let's introduce you to the rest of the guild!" Chatot squawks, flapping his wings before hopping to the door and exiting. Wigglytuff follows, and beckons for the trio to do the same. The three exchange a look, then they follow the Guildmaster out the door. Chatot hops over to a loudred, who gets a nervous look on his face.

"Loudred, could you spread an announcement to the rest of the guild that we have a new exploration team joining us, and they are needed to introduce themselves?" Chatot asks nicely, though Loudred still looks nervous.

"Yes, Chatot! Diglett, did you HEAR that? SPREAD the word to THE REST of the guild members!" Loudred calls down the sentry post to Diglett. The trio cringe and hold their ears because of the volume of Loudred's voice.

"Yes, Loudred! I'm on it!" comes the response, and digging is heard as Diglett burrows above ground. Loudred turns to Chatot, looking slightly less nervous when he spots the Guildmaster and the trio.

"I'll go right AWAY! You can COUNT on it!" Loudred says, waving to Wigglytuff before climbing up the ladder and heading towards Treasure Town. Chatot turns back towards Wigglytuff and the trio, who have released their hands from their ears after Loudred's voice has faded. Taylor looks slightly dizzy, though.

"His voice is so loud..." Taylor says, wobbling on the spot.

"Yes, he is too loud... I'll have to tell him to be quieter..." Chatot muses to himself. He turns his attention back to the trio and Wigglytuff with a flourish of his wings. "Well then, all we have to do now is wait for the rest of the guild to appear, then you can get your first assignment as an exploration team of this guild!" he exclaims.

* * *

After half an hour, the rest of the guild has shown up and are lined up in their usual manner, waiting for Chatot to address them. They are too afraid of getting on his bad side to chat among themselves. Alex looks on all their nervous and even terrified faces with concern.

"What do you suppose has them so nervous?" Jordan asks Alex.

"I think it's Chatot, judging from Bidoof and Loudred's behaviour around him, but I wonder why?" Alex replies. They have no more time to ponder over it, though, as Chatot flaps his wings, gaining everyone's attention.

"Fellow guild members! We have called you together today to announce the arrival of our newest recruits!" Chatot starts with authority. The other guild members look towards the trio, since they are, evidently, the recruits Chatot is talking about. The trio feels slightly uncomfortable, even Taylor stops bouncing slightly.

"They are... Team Deception!" The three wave to the other guild members, who respond with halfhearted applause. Chatot glares at them, causing their applause to be louder, and Chatot looks satisfied. The trio exchange a glance, noticing this odd behaviour. Then, after the applause dies down, the trio release a flash of light, blinding all in the room. When the light fades, the trio have disappeared, causing all except Wigglytuff to gasp. Chatot looks at Wigglytuff, then follows his gaze, which is up. He soon adopts an annoyed expression. The guild members notice Chatot's expression and Wigglytuff gazing up, so they look up, too. They are amazed, because they see the trio on the beams of the roof. Taylor drops down.

"I am Taylor, the cute one. Hyah!" Taylor snaps an ear at the guild crew, startling most and causing Bidoof to fall over in shock. Jordan follows suit.

"I am Jordan, the gorgeous one." Jordan releases a soothing scent, relaxing the guild crew. Alex suddenly appears in the middle of them, startling the crew once more.

"And I am Alex, the brains and leader of our team." Alex states, as the trio give sinister smirks to the crew, who look cautious.

"And together, we are Team Deception!" they announce, as multiple copies of each form around the room. Each copy has an innocent look on their face, challenging the guild members to find the real ones. Chatot's annoyance only grows, while Wigglytuff looks amused.

"Okay, guild, attack the copies to find the real ones! Only use your weakest attacks, so as not to hurt them if you find them! YOOMTAH!" Wigglytuff announces.

"No, no, where's the fun in that? Go all out!" Alex's voice calls tauntingly. At that, the guild crew releases their strongest attacks at the copies, but each fade. Soon, there are only a few left. The guild members are all exhausted and breathing heavily. Wigglytuff steps into the middle of the room, and all the guild members, even Chatot, scurry to the sides and hold their ears, predicting Wigglytuff's next move. Wigglytuff breathes in deeply, puffing up slightly, before releasing it in an explosive burst. All copies are instantly vaporized, except for three who each have a protective green bubble around them, and are covering their ears. After the attack dies down the three release their Protect attacks and collapse to one knee.

"Wow... What power..." Alex says, wincing as the trio stand up again. The guild members give genuine applause this time, surprising the trio and Chatot, who was still annoyed at their antics. Wigglytuff walks over to them.

"Wonderful! What a marvelous performance, friends!" Wigglytuff exclaims. The trio smile at the praise, before bowing. As the applause dies down, Chatot flaps his wings, drawing all attention to him. The aura of fun the trio's performance brought slowly leeches away.

"Okay, guild! That was fun and all, but now that we're acquainted with Team Deception, it's back to work!" he says, effectively gaining control of the situation.

"Hooray!" the guild members chorus, before dispersing to their regular jobs. Chatot hops over to the trio, a smile now on his face.

"Okay, now that you've been accepted, let's get you your first job for the guild!" he crows, hopping up the ladder. The trio exchange a look, before following Chatot up the ladder.

* * *

**That's the second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to post! I'll try to post more often, since the holidays are just around the corner! :)**

**Review and share your opinion! What did you like? What should I change? What can I do better? Let me know! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
